


Amber Skin

by SaltywithSarcasm



Category: Styx: Master of Shadows
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Sex, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, goblin/human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltywithSarcasm/pseuds/SaltywithSarcasm
Summary: The goblin has absolutely no clue how it happen, one moment he was bickering with the old hag and the next, he has her pin down to his work bench, sitting on her belly with his tongue down her throat.





	Amber Skin

The goblin has absolutely no clue how it happen, one moment he was bickering with the old hag and the next, he has her pin down to his work bench, sitting on her belly with his tongue down her throat. Their teeth hitting against each other, her tongue pressing back against his and the soft sound of a shuttering breath when he pulls back. 

"You foul-"

"I didn't hear ya complain earlier, ya loud mouth cow." He snarls, lip curling over his canines and roughly presses their lips back together, earning a surprised but pleased yelp from the woman beneath him. Styx buries his fingers into her hair and grips strands tightly, keeping Helledryn from turning away and feels a chill run up his spine when her cold fingers brush against his lower back. The human pants against his mouth and could taste the bitterness of the alcohol that still linger on her tongue, amber eyes steal a glance at the elite officer's face and though he would deny it, admires the flush in the woman's cheeks. 

"Lowly scum." Helledryn hisses when she manages to break the kiss and reaches up to grab him by his hood, her eyes like daggers as she glares up at him. "Not even worth licking the heel of my shoe."

"Talk dirty to me," Styx snickers, earning a lip twitch from the other and she forcibly pulls him back down to kiss him again. The goblin smirks as his fingers began to work on the front of her chest plate and feeling her moan in approval as it came off, revealing a white undershirt underneath. "Damn, you're really three sheets to the wind, sure ya wanna do this? Might have some regret about it later."

"If you stop now; I'll kill ya where ya stand, Goblin." Helledryn warns but he laughs in return, her threats didn't scare him when she's drunk out of her mind, nor do they when she was sober. Styx lightly but harshly bites her lip, tugging it before nipping his way up her jaw and sucking the skin just behind her ear.

Another sigh escapes and suddenly the front of his under clothes feel constricting; Mega-bitch or not, he had to admit the woman was hot and had a nice pair of tits. Styx gropes one of her breasts, lightly giving it a squeeze as his thumb rub against her perk nipple and feels a groan of his own bubbling up in the back of his throat. 

The armor has to come off. Now.

He pulls away and quickly starts stripping her of the rest of her chain mail, tugging at the purple sash around her waist.

"Care to help me, woman? Your armor is like a fucking jigsaw puzzle and I've got places to be tonight." He gets off so she could sit up and take off the rest of her clothes. As she stumbles off the table, Helledryn manages to keep her balance and undoes the rest of her armor, letting it slip from her body and reveal her curvy but built frame that hide underneath. His eyes hungrily watches as she lean down to take off her boots, enjoying the sight of her firm arse before she looks at him from over her shoulder, raising a brow.

"Don't just sit there like a troll, take off your own clothes." She slurs, standing up shakily and turns back to face him. Her normality hard expression replace with a softer one as she approach the bench again and crawls back onto the surface again on her hands and knees. Styx feels his own face heat up at the sight, eyes widening as she leans closer, her arms pressing her breast together and feels as if she was purposely doing it to show them off and...shit.

"How much rum did ya down again?" He asks, reaches up to run his hand through her hair and glances down when she reaches up to undo his own clothes. She chuckles as she begins to remove his thoben jerkin, Styx pulls off his own shoulder armor as her hands ran down his thighs; leaving him in only his underwear. 

"Enough, now stop asking stupid questions." Helledryn tells him, her fingers linger closely to his clothed groin and smirks up at him. "Or are you just stalling because you're suddenly self-conscious of-"

"If you finish that sentence, I'll make ya regret it by fucking your throat, missy." Styx sneers and grips her hair tightly. She huffs, unaffected by his words and grabs the front of his undergarments, pulling them down to his ankles. To tell the truth, he wasn't that big but wasn't small either, his dick was pretty decent size if he had to say so himself. Regardless, Helledryn wasn't disappointed as she eyes his lower regions. "Ever thought about sucking a goblin's dick before?"

"I really rather not."

"Come on, I'm not that bad." Styx shrugs and sits down as she got off the table, taking himself in hand and stroking himself a few times. She touches his chest, letting the tips of her fingers brush against his skin before pushing him back and leaning over him, her mouth on his collarbone and nipping at his skin; though he knew she wasn't going to hurt him, alarms went off in his head so he takes in a deep nervous breath and runs his hand through her hair. "You're a pretty thing when you're not bitching."

"Fuck off, you little toad." She growls and harshly bites at his neck, which causes him to turn into a fit of laughter. Helledryn pulls back to glare at him and grabs his cock, giving it a quick to silence his laughter into a long moan. "You're kind of cute when you're not being a total asshole."

"What can I say? It's a gift." Styx attempts a grin, though his head falls back and his hips rise up to meet her hand. "Agh..."

Helledryn travels down from his collarbone, brushing her lips against his nipple and hears him gasp, chest rising up a bit. She smirks and wraps her lips around the nipple and sucks it as she stroke him faster, her free hand cradling the goblin's head as she work him. Styx was a mess in the matter of seconds, moans escapes his lips and his mind was scattered, couldn't think straight and feels a bubbling fear growing in his chest; he wasn't in control and feared she would try to kill him with his guard down. The goblin sits up quickly, taking control by grabbing her by her hair and pulls her off him and kisses her hard; forcing the carnage officer into submission as he hops off the table and pulls her to the floor. Falling to her knees, the officer wraps her arms around his neck, sighing into his mouth before pulls away to lean down and stick the tip of his cock into her mouth.

"Oh shit..." He says softly, pulling Helledryn's hair out of her face and watches her suck her lips around his erection. He nearly came right then and there from his lack of a sex life but manages not to. "Helledryn..."

He feels her smirk around his cock and feels eyes on him, he leans against his work bench to keep his knees from giving out from under himself. She takes him deeper, feeling the back of her throat as she blew him, hollowing out her cheeks and starts sucking him off like some whore. Her tongue rubs against the underside, running over the tip as she pull back and stroke him with her hand.

"Umm...Styx, ever thought about giving oral to a human woman before?" Helledryn asks in a snarky tone and he huffs in return, pushing her back so she fell onto her back. The thought of eating someone out didn't bother him in the slightest, he didn't have much experience with doing it but he plans to have her writhing and screaming his name by the end of the night. 

"Never crossed my mind honestly but I never had the company or the time before." He says, grabbing the front of her panties, rubbing his thumb against the already moist fabric before tugging the down to her ankles and tossing them to the side. The goblin spreads her legs apart and hums to himself, noticing how wet she already is and runs his hands down her thighs to her pelvis, her legs tremble under his touch. Without hesitation, he presses his mouth to her womanly folds and runs his tongue up to her clit. Helledryn arches off the floor and hides her face against the crook of her arm, breathing in deeply through her nose as he suck on the spot.

"Agh!" The woman jerks suddenly as two fingers enter her non too gently and her thighs press against either side of his head, making the goblin smirk as he works his fingers back and forth out of her body. Helledryn grabs her own hair and rocks her body against the goblin, moans escaping her lips as he lap at her citrous until she's arching her back and her body squeezes around his fingers as she came. "A-Agh! S-Styx!"

The fact she actually called out his name when she came was nearly enough to make him come himself, Styx eases his fingers out and rubs her inner thighs, watching as they shivered from overstimulation. The goblin takes himself in hand and strokes himself quickly, deciding it's probably best if he didn't come inside her. 

The threat of her getting pregnant was nearly impossible due to them being entirely different species but he has no idea was his semen could do to her and he wasn't too fond of the idea of hurting her; bitch or not, he was growing fond of her.

A tender touch to his hip has him open his eyes again and look down at her, Helledryn is watching him intensely, sending chills down his spine and his cock pulses in his hand. 

"Fuck Helledryn, I hope you don't regret this tomorrow." He says, rubs the tip of his penis.

"I know how to handle my liquor, goblin." She tells him but not in a harsh tone she usually did, sitting up and runs her hands up to cradle his face to kiss him. He groans as she bite his bottom lip, her hand joining his around his cock and strokes along with him. It was long before he grunts against her mouth and comes between their bellies, shivering until she pull her hand away. "But I'll deny it if you tell anyone about this.."

"I'll take it to my grave, darlin'."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else in this fandom? It's in serious lack of fics.


End file.
